fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Muamer Tanković
| clubnumber = 43 (2012-2014) | debut = Norwich (h) (14 Jan 2014) | lastapp = Man Utd (a) (9 Feb 2014) | firstgoal = n/a | lastgoal = n/a | joinedfrom = IFK Norrköping, Undisclosed - 1 Sept 2011 | leftfor = AZ Alkmaar, free - 1 Jul 2014 | leagueapps(gls) = 3 (0) | allapps(gls) = 6 (0) | otherclubs = Hageby IF (youth) IFK Norrköping AZ Alkmaar | international = Sweden (2014-present) | apps(gls) = 1 (0) }} Muamer Tanković was a forward at Fulham from 2011 to 2014. Usually occupying the 'number 10 role', he was also able to play anywhere in midfield as well as a main striker. He made his debut in 2013-14 and made a handful of appearances before departing at the end of the season to AZ Alkmaar. He made his international debut for Sweden whilst at the club in 2014 at the age of 19. = Career = Before Fulham Muamer grew up in a very small suburban town called Tingstad in Sweden, and ultimately got scouted to join nearby professional club IFK Norrköping, who were in the Allsvenskan, the highest league in Sweden. Although playing for the youth setup at Norrköping, his talent was noticed at a very early stage and was given a spot on the bench for their first team not long after turning 16. He never made his full debut in the first team at Norrköping but made the bench of a handful of occasions. Fulham (2011-2014) Muamer was noticed by Martin Jol in the summer of 2011 after watching him score two goals in a match against Wales whilst playing for Sweden U16, and won the race amongst several Premier League clubs to sign him. He was signed for an undisclosed fee which was made official on 1 September 2011. His debut season with the Under-18 squad was largely successful scoring a number of goals, despite being used as a substitute on most occasions as Omri Altman was usually first choice for the number 10 role. Of note was a brace at home to Chelsea U18 to secure a 2-1 win. The 2012-13 season marked an important stage for Muamer at Fulham, as he was now one of the main men in the U18's after many other players moving up to the Under-21 squad. He started every game for the U18's in the first phase of the competition, scoring 8 goals in 12 appearances. He made his debut for the U21's away at Wolves, coming on as a substitute in the 73rd minute. Later, in March 2013 he was selected in an Under-19 squad to play in the Dallas Cup in the United States, in which he played in all 5 matches and scored two goals including one in the final where Fulham won the competition. He made his first team debut in January 2014, after coming off the bench in an FA Cup tie against Norwich City, replacing fellow Swede Alex Kačaniklić in the 87th minute. He followed this up by playing the full 90 minutes in the following round against Sheffield United in a strong display which was praised by Meulensteen after the match. His league debut came two days later, when he replaced Dimitar Berbatov in the 83rd minute during a 2-0 loss away to Swansea City. A shock selection saw him start as a lone striker away to Manchester United, in which Fulham came away with a 2-2 draw. Muamer was shortly after called up to the Swedish national team on 24 February 2014 and made his debut on 5 March 2014 after coming on as a 67th minute substitute away in Turkey. He failed to feature at all after manager Felix Magath took over, and rumours surfaced of a disagreement in contract negotiations between the club and Muamer and did not see action for Fulham except for an U21 match late in the season. Ultimately, he left the club upon the expiry of his contract and was free to speak to other clubs in the close season. After Fulham Muamer's deal with AZ Alkmaar was confirmed by the Dutch club on 26 June 2014. Career Statistics U18 squad *Incomplete data U21 squad First team Fulham Matches U18 squad U21 squad First team External links and references Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:Sweden